


Both Heaven and Hell

by onehundredandone



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, F/F, Post-Finale, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehundredandone/pseuds/onehundredandone
Summary: This takes place a year after the finale.Mostly canon compliant other than Tic survives.There are also a few new characters.
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Both Heaven and Hell

Ruby looks up and gazes for a couple of seconds at the exquisite chandelier hanging over the round tables surrounding the stage. The glittered curtain behind her was now being lifted up to reveal the band who are now starting an upbeat tune.

“Presenting the phenomenal, Ruby Baptiste!”

The club was full tonight. Men and women in their fancy suits and dresses were enjoying the night’s performer.  
Ruby was ecstatic. Her sequinned golden dress glimmered like her energy. This was her second night in this venue and by far one of the biggest she’s played in.  
Sometimes she wonders if she really did die in that basement. Ever since she woke up and left Chicago a year ago, everything seemed to work out right, it’s surreal. She found a stable singing gig that pays very well. Soon after, she and the band she performs with were constantly invited from venue to venue. The previous bigger than the next. She even lives now in a big apartment in one of those buildings that have an elevator and a doorman. She does miss the audience with more friendlier and familiar faces, but she’s never been more hopeful about her music career.

After the setlist, the club grew quieter by the hour. Ruby has to stay for a rehearsal. She sits on a stool at the bar enjoying a drink.  
And then she noticed her, — at one of the dim lit booths on the upper deck. The dread she felt was instant. At the corner of her eye she sees one of the waiters approaching.  
“Ms. Baptiste, a blonde woman over there wants to see you.”

She’s met with the familiar blue eyes, the same blank stare from memories she’s been trying to bury.  
“Will you sit?”  
Ruby doesn’t respond. She’s still wasn’t sure if this was a hallucination or a ghost.  
“Please?”  
“How are you alive?” Ruby finally says sitting down.  
“The immortality spell worked. If you answered the calls from your sister you would have known I was alive.”  
“There’s a reason I don’t answer those calls.”  
“Leti mentioned you were singing around here so I tracked you down.”  
“Tracked me down.” Ruby scoffs. “Great! Did you come to take revenge for —”  
Christina seemed to be taken aback with what she’s suggesting. “I — I’m not going to hurt you.”  
“What then, are you back to casting your little spells around town?”  
“I can’t”  
“Right, Atticus’ spell.”  
“I need your help, Ruby.”  
Ruby shakes her head with a sarcastic laugh.  
“The Order is after Leti, Atticus, and their child.” Christina says.  
“The Order can’t use magic anymore.” Ruby answers with raised brows. “And now I’m confused which side are you on. Suddenly concerned about the well being of my family?”  
“They are after me too.”

Christina shifts in her seat then continues. “They didn’t tell you the specifics of that spell. They used Titus’ flesh, his body and mine’s, to bind the descendants of founding members of all the lodges from using magic. Those bloodlines composes about ninety percent of the Order now. The other ten being new recruits like Lancaster, who now discover that their bosses have been stripped of their powers.” Christina searches Ruby’s eyes. “It’s chaos, Ruby. A lot of them are hunting me and Atticus to try and reverse the spell.”

“And how could I possibly help?” They have been in this situation before. Ruby’s mind go back to the time this woman placed a stone in her hand, selling a convincing story about revenge for a man who was a lie all along. She was not going to fall for it again.  
“Cast my spells for me.” Christina says with almost a bit of excitement. “I promised I would teach you magic. I will teach you every spell I know—“  
“No.” Ruby responds before Christina could even finish.

“Come on, Ruby!” She hears one of the band guys. Ruby stands from her seat to go to the stage but instead of leaving, Christina follows her, approaches the bar, leans on the counter and stays until the end of the rehearsal.

Ruby avoids the blonde’s eyes throughout the song. After the last word she looks at her, and Christina smiles. A satisfied smile that she only used to see on William when he heard her randomly singing around the Braithwhite mansion. Ruby climbs down the stage expecting Christina to convince her into joining her plans again but instead she says, “It’s nice to see you again, Ruby.” with half a smile and walks away.

——————————

Ruby adjusts her hat then continues walking. She will never feel safe in these streets yet here she is again, drawn still to the mansion at the end of it. She doesn’t deal with the fact why she’s back here. Part of her thinks it was bound to happen since Christina appeared at the club.

When she reached the gate she saw the familiar convertible parked at the front. There was a man kneeling and fussing over the front tire. Ruby held her breath at the thought of who it could be. The man now stood up. His white shirt and black slacks could be William’s. He was as tall as William and even stands like him but he had dark hair. The man now noticed Ruby at the gate and is walking towards her. He has William’s eyes but this man was definitely not him. Ruby lost in her thoughts at who the person could be muttered, “You’re not William.”   
The man was now close enough to hear her. He looked confused at what Ruby had just said. Ruby composes herself and was about to inquire about Christina when a flash of realisation seemed to come to him and he snaps, “You’re Ruby!” with a smile.  
“How do you know me?”  
“Christina is not here if you’re looking for her.” The man replies as if he now knows what’s going on.  
“Who are you?” Ruby asks. This man is too lively to be Christina in a transformation spell. In the past, when she’s William, Ruby realised that even the odd warmth in his personality was her playing a part, if not a ploy to get Ruby’s guard down.  
“My name is Richard. I’m — “ He pauses to think. “I think it would be better if Christina’s the one to explain everything to you. She’s at the Smithson Hotel. I can drive you —“  
From the corner of the mansion a little girl appears running and calls out. “Daddy, I found a place for my playground!”  
“Be right there, honey!” The man answers.  
“I can drive you there now.” The man says to Ruby.  
“It’s alright I know the place.” Ruby says. She needs answers.

The sun was already setting when she reached the hotel. The woman at the reception looks suspiciously at her when she asked for Christina Braithwhite but calls her anyway.  
“She’s asking if it’s okay if you could wait for a bit in the restaurant and have your conversation over dinner? She’s about to come down now.” The receptionist asks while holding the phone on one hand.  
“Fine.”

The restaurant was a rectangular hall with round mahogany tables scattered about. There were lamps on every table and more mounted on the walls. It illuminated the whole room and gave warmth to its rather dark walls and furniture. The crowd were as fancy as those who came to the club albeit probably more sober. Ruby scanned the room for a suitable table. She now noticed that the only other colored person in the room was the pianist at the far end. He was by the grand piano near the bar. Ruby chose a table where she could see and hear him but far enough from the crowd so that it was quiet. The pianist began to play a mellow tune which caught Ruby’s attention. He was a wonderful player. No one else in the room gave him attention yet he seemed to enjoy himself. 

Ruby hears the sound of heels clicking and turns to its direction. Christina, in her usual ensembles, a white top, a black pencil skirt, and that walk as if she owned the place. For a moment, Ruby realises how long she hasn’t seen this sight. A year ago, she saw this woman every day. Christina takes the seat across her. She doesn’t say anything, eyes Ruby for a second, then waves her hand to get the attention of the waiter.  
“I’ve tried every item in their menu but the seafood plate never disappoints.” Christina finally says scanning the menu. She hands it to Ruby but Ruby doesn’t take it so she drops it on the table.  
“What’s in it for me?” Ruby decided it was best to go straight into her purpose of coming here.  
Christina tells the waiter to get them both the seafood and their best bottle of wine.  
“Anything you want from me.” Christina replies nonchalantly after the waiter had left. “You know that already.”  
“Your money.”  
Christina gives her a curious look.  
“To launch my music.” Ruby continues.  
“You’re doing so well already?”  
Ruby gives her a stare that tells Christina she’s missing something.  
“Of course, Ruby Baptiste wants more.” Christina realises. “Done. And it would be my honor to be a part of that.”  
“And we’re not having sex.” Ruby regrets it the moment it came out of her mouth. Not only because she now sees a smirk forming in Christina’s lips but also because her mind is now replaying their last night together. She hates it because not even the fallout after it dampens the overwhelming feeling that comes with the memory of that night.  
“I was not going to suggest that —“  
“I know.” Ruby shakes her thoughts and tries to focus. “I want our deals to be clear this time and I expect you to be a hundred percent honest with me.”  
“Of course.” Christina replies. “Besides, you’re not having sex with William anytime soon. We buried his body.”  
“What?” Ruby isn’t quite sure what to make of this information. “Wait, — we?”  
“Richard.” Christina says. “You met him at the mansion. He called here before you arrived. He’s William’s brother.”  
The waiter arrived with their food. Ruby holds on to the million questions racing in her head.  
“Does he know about you wearing William’s skin?” Ruby asks right after the food was set and the waiter left again.  
“Yes, he was there when I first completed the transformation spell on the bridge where William died.” Christina looks away and stares at the empty tables ahead. “It was also the same night we found William’s body and pulled it out of the water.”  
“Didn’t Richard mind that you wore his brother’s skin?”  
“He did but he also knew I needed it to kill Lancaster.”  
“I’m surprised he didn’t help you with that.”  
“I told him to stay away. Lancaster would have come for him next.”  
“What, he couldn’t defend himself with magic? Isn’t he in the Order like William was?”  
“No, he is not a member of the Order and he does not practice magic. He’s the prodigal son of the Davenports.” Christina rolls her eyes saying this, seemingly annoyed at the thought of the man.  
Ruby leans back in her seat taking in the new information. At this point, she’s more bothered at the way Christina just shared all of it. Not that Christina ever lied to her, but she used to only answer what is asked and never more. Ruby recalls her interaction with Richard at the mansion.  
“How does he know me?”  
Christina hesitates and Ruby could see her think about how to answer.  
“I told him about you.” Christina finally replies.  
“Everything?”  
Christina nods.  
“Why would you do that?” Ruby asks incredulously.  
“Well, he found your things in your bedroom when he moved in. I wasn’t intending to tell him but he can be — persuasive. We shouldn’t let this food get cold.” And that was the cue to drop the subject.

They eat their food mostly in silence. Ruby makes a passing comment about how Christina was right about the seafood and that the music is lovely. It was a comfortable silence though, which was odd considering their current predicament and how much time has passed. Ruby felt like she’s where she’s supposed to be.  
“Well, thank you for the meal and for being forthcoming with information tonight. I’d say that would be a first for you.”  
Christina gives her an amused smile. “You’re part of the plan. You should know everything.”  
“I was part of your plan before. And yet, I barely knew anything.” Ruby says, crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat. She knows bringing up the past will likely end up in an argument but she doesn’t care.  
“Ruby, I was trying to keep you out of it. I wish Leti had left you out of it. Even if I failed and didn’t —“ Christina pauses and looks away. “Even if I didn’t come back, you would still be able to walk away unscathed but instead I —“ She stops, unable to say the next words.  
“Had to put me in a sleeping spell.” Ruby finishes it without hesitation.  
“That was a mistake.” Christina says still avoiding Ruby’s eyes.  
Ruby wonders if this is the closest she’ll get to an apology.  
“How would I even know it would be any different this time?” Ruby says, more to herself than to the woman sitting across her.  
“You’re not just part of the plan, Ruby. You are the plan.” Christina’s eyes were now back on hers, a familiar intensity in them. “Honestly, the whole idea terrifies me.”  
“You don’t think I could do it?”  
“No. That's not what I mean. — This puts you in harm’s way more than ever.”  
This woman and her words. _The only variable is time and now you._ They say madness is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results. She keeps making deals with the devil. She wonders when this will catch up with her.  
Ruby grabs a napkin from the table and a pen from her purse. She writes down the phone number to her apartment then places it at the middle of the table.

——————————

“Come on, Tic!” Leti rushed to the door. They were going to be late, the show is starting in five minutes and they would be lucky if the drive takes ten. Leti opens the front door of the Winthrop house and was surprised to see a face she hasn’t seen in a while.  
“Ruby!”  
“Good evening, Leti.” Ruby noticed that her sister was dressed to go out. “Are you going somewhere?”  
“Yes!” Leti replies. “You didn’t tell me you were back in town. You should have called!” Leti pauses as if remembering something. She looks past Ruby and scanned the streets.  
“Is she with you?” Leti asks.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Christina.”  
“No. But she did come to see me, thanks to you.”  
Leti shakes her head. “I’m sorry, Ruby. I didn’t mean to say anything about where you were. Tic and I had a heated argument with her a while ago, and I slipped.” Leti pauses to recall what happened. “But that was a while ago. I called relentlessly to warn you that she was alive and might try to get in contact but you never answered.”  
“What did you fight about?”  
Tic was now also at the door. “Ruby!” He says with surprise and confusion.  
“Christina was convinced that the Order was hunting us down.” Leti continues. “She said that the fire that happened here was intentional.”  
“There was a fire?” Ruby feels a little guilt about ignoring her sister’s calls.  
“It was an accident. No one was hurt.”  
The phone rings from inside the house.  
“At this rate, we will miss the first act.” Leti complains as Tic goes to pick up the call.  
Tic’s face grew more agitated as the man on the other line talked. ‘Okay’ was the only thing he says as he finally puts the phone down.  
“Was that Montrose?” Leti asks.  
“Yes.”  
“What did he say?”  
“We shouldn’t go to the play. The ground swallowed the whole building.”

Tires squealed as Tic applied the brakes of his car. There were several cars ahead of them practically blocking the road. A little further ahead, on the side of the road, was a thick fog of smoke and dust. Tic could see part of the rooftop at ground level. The whole building sunk into what seems like a sinkhole. There was already a crowd gathered nearby.  
Tic, Leti, and Ruby got out of the car. Just then, a silver Bentley arrives and stops a few meters behind. Christina comes out of the driver’s seat followed by two men from the backseat. One, tall and lean, the other a little shorter but more muscular.  
Tic marches towards her.  
“I’m guessing you were supposed to be there.” Christina says as Tic approached. Christina waved her hand to stop both her companions who were already about to grab Tic.  
“Did you do this?!” Tic demanded.  
“No.” Christina replies calmly. “I can’t. You bound me from magic, don’t you remember?”  
“I don’t believe you.”  
“I am not your enemy, Atticus.”  
Tic hears his father calling from the crowd ahead. He turns away to go to him. Leti follows. Ruby was about to do the same when she notices Christina looking at another building nearby. There was a police car parked in front of it and there seemed to be two men standing at the alley beside. Christina says something to the men with her that Ruby doesn’t quite hear from where she’s standing. Christina’s men were now hurrying towards the alley followed by Christina. Ruby decides to go that direction as well.  
The short one was the first to grab one of the policemen. He pushed him towards the wall in the alley. The officer goes for his firearm but the man gives him a sharp blow to the stomach which leaves him wincing in pain. The tall one also goes for the other officer and disarms him. Both continued to beat the policemen until they were sitting on the ground, their backs against the wall.  
Christina says with a voice more commanding than usual. “Tell me who sunk that building.”  
One of the officer laughs and says. “Braithwhite’s daughter finally appears.”  
Ruby heard a zipping sound in the air, followed by the officer’s scream. She looked at him and saw a knife pierced on his shoulder. The part of his uniform around it was starting to get soaked in blood. Ruby looked at Christina. There were more of those knives tucked in a pouch that was spread open on her palm. _That is new._  
“I’m quite certain that the social gatherings of the city’s lodge is still happening in Lancaster’s place which means you two are still involved. — So either the next words from your mouth will be something useful to me or the next knife will land closer to your chest.” Christina says, unsheathing a second knife.  
The officer begins to laugh but then groans because the motion caused his wound to be more painful. “You are dead, Braithwhite. It’s the European lodges.”  
Christina stares blankly at him for a few seconds then turns away. She walks back towards the Bentley followed by her men. Ruby also follows and tries to get her attention. “Christina! What was that? What did that mean?”  
She stops and looks at her, still expressionless. “It means I have to move closer to you. You need to be able to cast spells as soon as possible.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever! I'm a bit nervous about it. English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Do let me know where I can improve. Also, I'm not from the US so my description of places are rather vague.  
> I love this pair so much. I've read so many of their fics here. I kind of wished that Ruby had more screen time and we had more episodes like 'Strange Case'. Anyway, that's what inspired me to write this. :)


End file.
